


A Clan Mother's Warning

by Kartaylir



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Exposition Delivered By Cats Teaching Kittens About The World, Gen, In-Universe Documents, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: This document, purportedly from Anequina, speaks to the tensions between the Khajiit traditions and the ruling Aldmeri Dominion. As documents from the area have been rare for decades, its authenticity cannot be verified.~Scholar Gematius Vunnilius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	A Clan Mother's Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



Did you think this one did not hear your kitten-whispers, that you were beyond your clan mother’s reach? That your tales of the tall elves would go unnoticed, your murmurs of what their fine nature might mean?

This one knows the temptation of them, the gilded ones in their fine clothing, wandering the streets where you have survived off rats and scraps, mistaken for speechless kittens among the rest.

And this one remembers the knowing eyes of the tree-elves, the raggedness of their clothing, the foulness of their drink. How keen your taller siblings are to mark themselves at not-elves, lest any mistake them, assume they were not kittens in their turn.

The tall elves, gilded and golden, returned the moons to the Khajiit lest the wisdom of Azurah be lost, from smallest kitten to the largest battlecat. For this they are honored, for this and their wisdom.

But it is a cruel wisdom they bear, an unforgiving one for kittens who think themselves clever, as great as Baan Dar in his trickery. Each trick finds its target, and many turn themselves upon the bearer when understanding is false. 

The tall elves do not forgive, and they take the price of a Khajiit’s failure from the many. Would you see this one lose her fur for a game, or see burdens cast upon litter-siblings for small gems, for a few coins of salvage?

To take from the tree-elves, whether as clever theft or salvage, is to avoid the risks so tempting to the young. This one has lived on their supplies before, the meat and bone of it is enough.

This one would take everything from the tree-elves save their drink, foul bug and meat juice that is.

And so this one has given the lesson of your Clan Mother.


End file.
